


[Sherlock/Anderson] 既往即失 All Gone

by Reticent_Wall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 写给小空。给你，给你们。吾友。





	[Sherlock/Anderson] 既往即失 All Gone

**Author's Note:**

> 写给小空。给你，给你们。吾友。

_Not all who wander are lost.  
彷徨之人并非全皆脱失其途。  
                                              ——J.R.R Tolkien托尔金*_  
  
  
  
  
 _“Oh，Anderson.”_  
既往余加的怒火从他心里爆裂出来，就如同消失的喘息倦怠的魂灵临息之时喷薄的愤语，从突兀的尘土，从刺目的阴影，从最卑微者那最尖利的言辞里跳跃出来——在呼啸的求探之间艰涩地摩擦他后脑下无伸无蜷的阻隔间末次的横陈，空截一段无源之流——此非求取之人沉坠时对晨鸣的哀叹，仅为其犹于色褪而永无浊明的沉迷，随波逐流，无从托依。  
Sherlock Holmes由他废弃而无用的言语间滑掠而过。  
  
  
Sherlock Holmes截取他面对枪口时所专注的焦点，动脉瘤患者自以为是的疯狂并非有所必要，但却让人愚钝地退回这虚薄的言语交织的戏局里。他所面对的脸庞是如此浑浊，苍老平凡却又满布阴影，言语之间拙劣的诱哄独自枯竭于他时刻蹦跳而无从依托的生命。他觉得此刻似乎才真正是那位出租车司机不顾一切下判裁决的时刻——“你常常觉得无聊，不是吗？”  
他抬起眼皮扫视这个早已作出结论的人—— _“现在即是如此。”_  
结束这个无趣游戏的渴望开始在他意识里断层的空白间剧烈地回响，以至于他的双手抖动得如同一个在桌台上急于反驳命运的赌徒——日光灯下无用的聒噪近乎远流，它所带来的光明的遮蔽总是令人毫无自觉——光线穿透赤裸的剥离之后，Holmes所留存的仅有他和 _他的选择_ ，让人在这种尖利的安静中等待屏息，以致毫无自知。  
他所追逐的条框下凡人的罪愆，与其声言为他的企图，倒不如说是众人嘲弄之下的故作惊骇，也不由得让人在这污蔑之苦下引以为诫，暗自缄口结舌。  
等候已久的锋芒撺掇他，引领他，直至在真实之外的余味里喃喃自语。微弱的颤栗如同蜂鸣，而当让专注于此，它却开始踱步虚退，愈发小心翼翼，暗弱而清晰，即如他一开始就否定的定论。      
Sherlock听见Anderson跳动舌尖之后偷藏在他喉咙里的低声呢喃—— _“Rache.”_  
  
他在这种随波逐流的瘾欲里颤栗，这是无流之源嬉闹间愤怒的吼叫——  
 _啊，我们路过一具悬于刑架上的土匪干尸_  
不不不。  
 _江桥水漫，绵延无踪_  
当我令你停止言述你恢弘的蓝图时，你去往何处呢，Anderson？  
 _横尸各处_  
这不是一次证实，此也绝非一个错误。  
 _潜逃，窜流，奔逐，倦意难触_  
沉默的灾难表自独行的恐慌。  
 _自证于各人相互对望之际，出现的长久沉默_  
各人自订的律例中自行赋予生命的拙意不容轻忽。  
 _回眸，回语，回度，此时即终_  
于是奢离于此的揭露，割舍遥望的期盼如此令人暗战鼓舞。  
 _硝烟至浊雾中散尽_  
接受现实。猝亡，罪卒，欲恶——感知，探求，期愿，渴慕——截然的尝取，就如同沉浸其中，它所富有的为之远逐的温柔如此轻巧的取代了被生命刻印而所蒙受的遥途的曲裂。  
 _你如何不在此处，又为何不予我一吻_  
承并接续，直至予我一吻。  
 _予我一吻_  
  
他的视线穿过John Watson愤怒的尖利在玻璃上留下的痕迹。  
脚步声带着他走开了。  
  
  
  
Sherlock习于冷眼旁观，而确然乐于投身其中——他不可暗自枯竭于此类缄口结舌的言语之下。这绝非，此绝然是一种危险的汲捞，而难以自否为既取的捉捕。并非横悬的指骨，淋漓之间血液的支流，与口舌中未接枝末的感叹，实为吸汲求取—— _你_ 如何不知？  
沉坠的急迫游移着鼓舞他——捞起来，将他们， _将他_ ，由见地中自生的迷惘，由自知间浮游的浅薄，由余梦里竦然的假寐里摘取出来；浸下去，于其前行途中空燃的劫掠，于不能自浊的深浅之中，于血泪交罔的灾苦与恍然远游的呼吸缝隙之间将其隐匿。  
 _“He doesn’t work well with me.”_  
  
  
Anderson知道Sally的阻拦从来都毫无用处，能让Lestrade在第四具尸首的俯卧下相信的除了他们显而易见的处境与凶手自首亦或是自辩的证词之外，只有Sherlock Holmes低沉混乱的言语中脱节的轻蔑与对于一切规章久锢的不屑。  
他拒绝让这种在否决的无力下呼之欲出的悔叹在自己耳边成形。他用紧绷的手套下蜷曲的手指划过胸前拉链的侧端，将这层虚然的阻隔伸展出它被锢执的牵引，开始他再次败途的窜逃。  
在Lestrade按下通话键之前的默念里僵硬地挪动回犯罪现场铺散的满室浮尘里去。  
  
  
Sherlock从来没有正眼瞧过他。Anderson站在那扇被摔上的木门背后妄自猜度，其实倒不如说是Sherlock Holmes没有正眼瞧过任何人，当然，那些真正沉默了之后能以 _他的方式_ 跟他交流的人除外。Anderson感觉到自己的手臂依然沉甸甸的压在他的肋骨上，门锁合动时那一声浑浊的回响似乎还翻滚扑腾在他的胃里，他收起了自己放在下唇上的食指，把自身不知去向的言语从门缝后回档的声音中找回来，它们似乎早已坠落在门板上不完整的色块之间而无从描摹了。  
Anderson看着这栋破旧的房屋，苔藓不甚清亮的暗绿布满了泛着灰褐的旧墙，近乎一种倒塌于其上的压制，毫无理由地使那些令人呛咳的细尘臣服着——就像是Sherlock面对迷局时不顾一切的匍匐，就像那具刻写含糊了最后言语的躯体，就像墙壁上巨大创口割破平整时粗粝的突兀，就像是Holmes面对赞叹时语调不清的询问。  
Sherlock Holmes无知于冷眼之时的迷惘，他仅在自己的世界里欣喜沉迷欢叫奔腾。  
  
Anderson听见Sherlock急迫而充斥着兴奋的脚步撕扯席卷过他面前楼梯拐角陈旧的木质地板，而Holmes言语之中高声大叫的愉悦却紧跟着他嚣张的背影向上伸展，几乎是疑惑间血肉模糊的拉扯，而直至他突破重围的暗自言语逐渐为人所倾听，却执意禁止他人肆意的言谈。Anderson看着他的软皮鞋重重地踩过那些沉静在他脚边的浑土浊尘，它们似乎都毫无跟从他一同奔驰的意愿，而他自己也自证绝非风暴——或许他只是利用它，借着这种席卷而来的惶恐突围至高。  
  
他不擅于猜测推理——Sherlock Holmes充满了粗劣咆哮与轻蔑的 _独善_ 专长，当然了——他所喜爱的拼凑更近似于针脚细密的触碰，一步一步，直至延索追寻到其痕迹的创造者，而非如同Holmes一般充满怒意的切割，以至于他自己声称的“反社会”言论如此可靠而令人信服，Anderson几乎能把Holmes扔到他脸上实质性般的厌恶从他鼻唇沟之间的纹路上剥下来了，就如同Sherlock粗糙而急迫的恶意不是如此劈头盖脸而尖锐十分。  
Anderson抬起他的眼睛，躲开Sherlock的身影从楼梯转角的边缘与Lestrade咆哮着的无可奈何之间滑开的方向，他声音混糊地招呼了一下他的同事，莽莽撞撞地蹭过疑惑的John Watson身边，逃回 _他的_ 犯罪现场里去。  
  
  
Anderson把他浑浊的倦意封进他的眼前浮动的警车的灯光里，他提着装满证物袋的箱子摇摇晃晃地从罗兰克尔进修学院低矮的建筑里走出来，而Sherlock Holmes坐在急救车的后方沉默不言，他身上橙黄色的毯子就像一片突兀的色斑将他钉在呆滞的前方，但又在红蓝两色生硬的转换之间显得如此昏暗，就像是烈日之下水泥地上失去原物后挣扎挥舞的阴影。Holmes粗暴地撕扯着那条毛毯上的纹路，就好像他能把其覆压下的阴影抖落出来切割解离。Anderson盯着Lestrade越过警戒线时因熬夜而昏暗的面色，毫不意外地看着他走向他们诡异的天才，而Sherlock不耐地把腿搭在阶梯上，简直类似一个蹩脚的喜剧演员，意图展示其忠心耿耿的簇拥与受害人毫无表现的惊惧——Lestrade拉平脸上的表情，又开始他颓丧的“咨询”，Holmes挺直身躯打断自己面色上固结的烦闷—— _Again,FREAK._ Anderson慢吞吞的拉高警戒线，钻进蓝灯下深夜伦敦灰尘稍散的阴影里。  
  
  
Anderson蜷缩在Sally的车上，紧缺的睡眠让他觉得脊椎酸痛，而他既没有酒精也没有尼古丁。他听着Lestrade对最后收尾的布置和Sally对怪胎永远层出不穷的抱怨，只觉除疲钝外不知余味。怪胎带着他的第一个被认可的助手准备回那个Anderson还没离开多久的缉毒区，而他带着谜题已解的无趣将此类慰抚缓冲的赘余甩开，就好像他抛开常人之苦痛后简略的剖析。而常人，其痛苦之于麻木无觉是如此固浊，以至于其爆沥才如此令人怜悯；Sherlock Holmes于此急遽的奔逐如同终期至时囚笼之中怒意暴烈的铺展，其声言，其泣语，其挣求之下喑哑的讲述几近沉迷之下晨鸣的独自枯竭——而凡人于此类张口结舌的缄默里封闭他们的谶言——Sherlock Holmes独自嵌取齿轮的转动，此时他又变成其不自觉的忠实拥簇了。  
我所敲起的是过往的钟点了吗？*其追随者在何处？其必然消失的惧意又打算如何潜遁？  
而Sherlock始终无聊。  
  
  
 _“Ah, Anderson. Here we are again.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*1.拙译一句，未遵原译，还望莫见怪。  
2.源自拜伦，“没有方法能使钟为我敲已过去的钟点。”


End file.
